Same Leader, New Game!
by EpicFlamo
Summary: When Jasmine Mikan - Gym Leader of Olivine City - looses a battle and a bet to a gym challenger - Chris - who also happens to be a brilliant trainer, she doesn't expect to be battling alongside him in Glitter Lighthouse, nor does she expect to travel around Johto with him, becoming a trainer once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1| An unlikely duo.**

_Chris' POV_

I winced as the Steelix hit Embers with iron tail, throwing him back across the floor.

"You ok Fire Guy? Hang on in there!"

"Well done," Jasmine said "now hit it with iron tail again!"

"Doge and counter with flame wheel!" I yelled as Embers skidded out of the way, Rusty's tail smashing onto the spot he had been standing on just a second later, leaving a large dent in the metal floor. Rusty pulled his tail up to defend against my attack, but he was too slow as a ball of fire engulfed him. He wriggled, trying to shake my Quillava off, but he was too slow and slowly sunk to the floor, utterly defeated.

"That's ok Rusty, you did well…" Jasmine muttered as she recalled her last Pokémon. "Well done, I um, I guess," she said, turning to face me. "I suppose this means you can have this," she said, handing me the mineral badge. "Pokémon up to level 70 will obey you without question now." She said. "Now, about our um, our bet, I guess I should take you up the lighthouse, but you should probably get you Pokémon to a Poké-centre first, your team took a beating, even if you did win," She smiled.

"Quill, quillava…" Embers agreed quietly, making me grin.

"Sure," I said, "It's next door, isn't it."

"Yeah, just two streets away, come on. I'll show you."

"Thanks." I replied as we walked down the bustling portside road.

* * *

"Hi Nurse Joy!" Jasmine exclaimed as we entered the Poké-centre.

"Hello Jasmine. How can I help? Is it another defeated trainer?" She asked cheerily.

"Nah, I won!" I exclaimed, "…just! Jasmine's a really good trainer."

"If you would just hand me your Pokéballs, they'll be good as new in no time!" She said merrily and we handed them too her, happy that our Pokémon would soon be healthy again . I turned to the map on the wall, planning out my next move. I decided I would make my way to Mahogany Town, and train in that area for a bit, before challenging Price, the next gym leader.

"Here you go." Nurse Joy said cheerfully as she handed our Pokéballs back to us.

"Alright lets head to the lighthouse!" I said to Jasmine happily before letting Embers out of his Pokéball to run alongside us.

* * *

As we approached the lighthouse I looked up in wonder at the beautiful building as the sun reflected off its white and blue paint. "It really is the glitter lighthouse with the sun reflecting off of it, isn't it." I said.

"I know." Jasmine replied, "Come on in. We can take the um, the elevator."

"I thought you had to take the stairs, everyone has warned me about the trainers on the way up…" I asked.

"I err, I have the elevator key, so we can skip them out." She laughed.

The elevator glided to a halt, and with a ding the doors slid open.

"Quill, qui qui quillava!" Embers said happily as he ran out to explore.

"Well someone's eager, come on." Jasmine said pulling me out of the elevator and over to the centre of the room. "Chris, meet Amphy, she provides light to the lighthouse." As Embers played with Amphy, Jasmine pointed out several landmarks visible from the top of the lighthouse. However, the longer she looked out the window, the sadder she seemed to become.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" I asked quietly.

"Err… nothing…" she replied sadly

"Come on, what is it? I won't tell anyone else if you don't want. Promise."

"Fine, I guess it won't make it worse… When I look out the window, I can see so much I used to enjoy doing before I was a gym leader. I miss doing all the things I enjoyed as a trainer, such as challenging other gyms, exploring Johto and finding all sorts of new Pokémon." She sighed. "I just find being a leader is dull, all I do is fight trainer after trainer, sometimes winning, sometimes loosing. I miss being free to explore I guess…" She trailed off slowly.

"Why don't you… I dunno, take a break, a vacation?"

"That's not it. I need to go back to being a trainer, taking on the gyms and exploring, not just a holiday…" she sadly replied.

"Well yo-"

"Look what we have here, a gym leader conspiring with a lame excuse for a trainer. Poor Jasmine, what could possibly be wrong?" A voice rudely interrupted me from behind. Turning to face it I saw my rival, no archenemy: Stone.

"Leave her alone you good for nothing cheat! What did she do to annoy you?"

"Say, if you're so protective of her…" He paused before smirking " why don't we have a battle, if you win, I leave. If I win you give me your Pokémon and leave and I will have a little chat with her, and get my badge." He laughed cruelly.

"Those are hardly fair rewards, but fine, bring it on loser!"

"Go Kingler!" He yelled as a huge crab filled his half of the room and gave me an angry glare. "Ha ha, beat that with your puny fire type." 'Shoot' I thought to myself.

"Embers use flamethrower!" On hearing my command Embers shot a long stream of fire at the Kingler, but it shot water back, extinguishing the fire.

"Not good enough! Ha ha! Kingler use bubblebeam!"

"Embers use flame wheel, surround yourself with fire!" Trusting my words Embers surrounded himself with fire, the heat evaporating the Kinglers bubblebeam.

"Good job Fire Guy!"

"Fine. Kingler, brine!"

As the room was soaked with water there was nothing Embers could do to prevent injury and I watched appalled as he was seriously wounded by the water attack.

"Quil…" He said feebly.

"You did well Embers. Come back." Recalling him I sent in Sparky, my Pikachu. "Go get him Sparks!" I shouted as Sparky called 'picca!' enthusiastically. "Use dig!" I shouted and my Pokémon obeyed, burrowing into the wooden floor of the lighthouse. "I'll have to fix that later…" I muttered as Stone looked around frantically.

"Where is he? Kingler use metal claw on the floor, dig him out!" Stone called.

"Sparky, come up and use quick attack before he gets you!" I called as the floor erupted open and Sparky attacked the underbelly of the Kingler. "Great, now finish him with thunderbolt!" Sparky shot a bolt of thunder at the Kingler knocking it out instantly.

"Go Graveler, use rock blast!"

"Dodge it Sparks!" As the Graveler shot rocks at the little Pikachu he jumped around dodging wildly, but Sparky couldn't keep it up forever, as he was finally hit and crashed to the ground injured.

"Magnitude Graveler!" Stone yelled and the tower began to shake, bouncing Sparky around until he finally fainted.

"Return Sparks." I said sadly as his limp body was sent back into his Pokéball. "Go Birdy!" Graveler roared in rage as my Pidgeot flew out of his reach. "Use gust!" I called and the Graveler was thrown back by the mini tornado.

"Use self-destruct Graveler!" Stone called and before I could recall Birdy the Graveler exploded, taking Pidgeot out.

"Come on Icy." I said as my Glaceon stared at Stone angrily.

"Ha ha, last Pokémon, and I still have three. You really should carry more than four you fool. Go Machop!"

"Icy, use ice beam!" But as she shot a beam of super cooled water at her opponent the Machop blocked it with wake up slap!

"Now use cross chop Machop!" Stone shouted, sensing victory in the air.

"Back up Icy, stay out of reach." I pleaded but as my Glaceon was slowly pushed back it reached the wall, and was unable to retreat further. Stone smiled as his Pokémon closed in for the kill.

"Go Rusty!" I heard from behind Stone. "Use iron tail!" and the Steelix swiped the Machop into the wall, knocking it out in one shot. Looking up I saw Jasmine smiling at me.

"Better late than never," I exclaimed, "looks like the cavalry is here!"

"You are not getting beaten by that jerk on my watch!" Jasmine replied. "Now lets get him."

"Fine then, two on two." Stone said. "Go Marowak, go Mightyena!"

"Rusty, use screech, then come in close and use rock throw on the Mightyena!" Jasmine called.

"Glaceon, use shadow ball on the Marowak!" I called simultaneously. As Stone's Pokémon recoiled from the screech Rusty hit the Mightyena with a huge rock, causing it to faint. Glaceon then used shadow ball on the Marowak, hurting it enough to stop it harming Rusty as it wacked him with it's bone before Rusty hit it with iron tail, ending the battle.

"What, no fair!" Stone called as he backed up and then ran from the lighthouse. As we returned our teams to their Pokéballs we looked around the remains of the upper deck.

"We caused some damage!" I observed, laughing at Sparky's holes in the floor.

"What were you saying earlier?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"When?" I replied, totally confused.

"Before um, before he came."

"Oh. Well I was going to say why don't you make someone else the leader, and well…" I looked away.

"Yes…" she prompted.

"Um, well, you could err, join me. I'm heading to Mahogany Town now and, if all goes well, aim to battle the élite four. If that's what you want to do, exploring and training and stuff, you could join me if you want. You're a brilliant trainer and you're kind and nice and…"

"But I can't just go, I ne-"

"Why not" I interrupted. "There is nothing stopping you, just yourself. You can do it if it's what you want."

"But my gym, what would they do?"

"Just appoint a new leader."

"And what if I don't want to go with you?"

"Its your choice, I'm only offering my company, and besides, we fought pretty well as a team just now."

"Hmm, I don't know… err… alright, I'll go." She said slowly. "I mean I want to go, and I might as well go with you, though I've already beaten the gyms."

"Have you tried to beat the élite four?" I asked as we walked back into the elevator.

"No, I decided to become a gym leader instead." She replied before lapsing into silence. When the elevator arrived we walked back through the town, stopping at the Poké-centre to heal my injured team. As we waited for our Pokémon to heal Jasmine asked me why my Glaceon looked so angry with Stone in the battle.

"Well, it's because Icy doesn't like to fight, she tries to be friendly and peaceful, and Stone forced me to send her in as my last resort. The only trouble it that she is a bit hard to hug, as she isn't exactly the warmest Pokémon around."

"Oh." She said before going quiet as we walked back.

"Where are you staying?" Jasmine asked as we neared the gym.

"Oh, I don't know, I'll probably camp outside Olivine, it's not too late yet, I still have time to get a fire going, and set up my roll mat, long as it doesn't rain heavily I'll be fine. That's what I normally do, and then we can set off tomorrow once you have sorted out your gym."

"Oh, you can stay at the gym if you want, it's warm, dry and has like, house facilities like a kitchen and bathroom and umm..."

"Really, are you sure, but, do you have room?"

"You can um, sleep on the sofa, if um, that's ok with you."

"Yeah sure, that's fine, beats sleeping outside I guess!"

"Ok." She smiled at me as she led me into the gym through a back door and into her apartment. "I'm afraid it isn't the biggest of homes, but, it should be ok."

"No, no, it's fine, really. Thanks for inviting me." I replied.

"Well," she mused, " we might as well spend some time around each other if we're going to travel as a team. Lets have supper, I have homemade curry if you erm, want it."

"Sure, Sparky and I love curry!" I replied quickly. "Do you mind if I let them out in here?"

"No, no." She replied. "I normally let my team out in here too, with the exception of Rusty; 'cause he's um, well, a little big for such a small apartment. He sleeps in the Gym."

"Oh, ok." I said, letting my four Pokémon out to scamper about. Jasmine went to let her team out as I kicked off my shoes and sat down to eat. I heard a roar from outside, assuming Rusty must be letting off some steam. As I finished emptying my plate, Jasmine walked in, closely followed by an extremely happy looking Glaceon. "Looks like Icy likes you!" I commented as she sat down to eat opposite me.

"I guess," she said, "looks like you liked my curry!"

"Yeah, it was excellent thanks!" I replied, petting Icy as she rubbed against my feet, weaving in and out of the chairs. After she finished eating we used the bathroom and changed into our night clothes (for me – shorts, a tee shirt and a hoodie) one by one before sitting on the sofa for a bit, watching the news. "Looks like the damage to the lighthouse didn't go unnoticed!" I grinned as a reporter told us that the cause of the damage was still unknown.

"I know…" Jasmine replied. "I feel responsible for sorting it out as gym leader and… oh my god, Chris, if I leave what will happen to Amphy? I cant leave suck a good friend, but his place is here, who will look after him?"

"Um, oh, I know!" I exclaimed after a moment of thought. "I have a really good friend called Lyra, she is trying to get the badges too, what if she cares for him while she trains in this area, Cianwood is the next gym for her to beat, but she could still look after him for a few months. Then, if you want, you can come back to your gym, and if not, find a permanent replacement leader."

"That's a brilliant idea, thank you!" she exclaimed, giving me a little hug. "We should probably get some sleep now, there is so much erm, lot's of stuff to do tomorrow!"

"Yeah, g'night Jaz."

"Hey!" She chuckled before calling "Night" as she walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Snuggling up to Embers under the blanket she had given to me, I lay on the sofa for a while, thinking about the day before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2| The chaos of change**

_Jasmine's POV_

I open my eyes slowly only to be instantly blinded by the sun streaming straight into my face. 'Oh god,' I thought to myself, 'I slept in late.' "Magnazone, what's err, the time?" I asked my Pokémon who was hovering above my face.

"Bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz… bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz." He replied as I steadily counted the buzzes.

"Hmm, three past ten, I'd better deal with a replacement leader if we're umm, going to set out today." I mused out loud, "better get dressed." Pulling on my usual attire I stepped out of my room to get some breakfast, only to be met by Icy rubbing against my feet.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Chris called, but due to the croissant in his mouth it came out as 'muurnslepheeed'.

"Hi," I replied. "Where are the other Pokémon?"

"Oh, don't worry," he said after a pause to finish his mouthful, "they're playing in the gym, I put the shields up so they don't cause too much damage. Do you mind?"

"No, that's um, good. I normally let have them um, train with Rusty while I get up."

"Ok, so, what is the plan? You still want to come?" He ventured.

"Umm, yeah, I guess. Sure. Of course!" I said, becoming more positive.

"Good, so, I told Lyra to meet us at eleven thirty, so if you spend until then getting a temporary leader sorted, I will go to the Pokémart and get what we need. I had Sparky scout it out earlier and they have everything."

"Good, but umm, how did he tell you?" I asked confused.

"Oh, simple, I gave him my phone with a checklist on, and he checked items off, I use that method a lot, he likes electronics."

"So, erm, what, do you play video games with him?" I asked, amused.

"You bet, in fact, he sometimes beats me at racing games!"

As I tucked in to my own croissant I wondered why the person sitting opposite me had a Pikachu that played video games, before finally deciding to ask. "Sho…" I tried, before deciding to finish my mouthful, "so, why exactly do you have a Pikachu that plays erm, video games?"

"Well," he replied, "for a start, it isn't just Sparky, almost all my Pokémon play video games, and they enjoy the challenge of doing something a human would normally do. Oh, they also enjoy competing against each other! I run a competition whenever I go home."

Laughing at this detail about his Pokémon's life I finished my breakfast before checking on the Pokémon in the gym. Seeing that they were all playing happily; by the looks of it my Pokémon vs. Chris' in a game of capture the flag, which my team were dominating with the patented Steelixmobile Armoured Tank – a contraption consisting of Steelix as the armoured chassis with Magnezone and Pips (my Piplup) riding on the back as the weapons using flash cannon and water gun respectively to mow down the opposition while Flappy (my Skarmony) soared in to nick their flag, I returned to my apartment to pack the things I would need while traveling.

* * *

"Hey Jaz, Lyra is here. You want to show her Amphy?" Asked a voice from behind me, making me jump.

"You scared me, I didn't even here you come in!" I exclaimed, "I'm just finishing so I'll be there in err, in a minute, but I still haven't decided who will take over the gym." I added.

"Oh, fine, she's playing with the Pokémon by the way." Chris said as he backed out of my room.

'Damn, for Arceus' sake, who am I going to choose?' I thought to myself, looking through my contacts list on my Pokégear. Sighing I put it down and checked through my closet one last time to make sure I had everything I needed before closing my rucksack and turning back to my Pokégear – except it wasn't there. 'You little rascal I thought,' spying Pips disappearing through the door, Pokégear in hand as I gave chase around my apartment, continuously thinking I had him trapped before he would scurry away out of a gap far smaller than himself. Soon I had him stuck with only two escapes: Through my legs, or into the gym, where all the other Pokémon could help catch him. He chose the gym. Sprinting after him, I was stopped in my tracks by the fact that the other Pokémon surrounded him. "Grab him!" I yelled, but was shocked to find that instead they just closed ranks around him, protecting him from my grasp. "Chris, L-Lyra help!" I shouted to the two grinning onlookers.

"Nope sorry, no can do, Piplup just stole that for us!" Chris replied, a huge smile on his face.

"But, why?" I asked utterly bamboozled.

"So we can find a suitable replacement leader for you, as you are struggling by yourself." Lyra elaborated.

"So basically, you erm, don't trust me? This is a mutiny guys! Why are you doing this?" I shouted to my Pokémon. Suddenly I was picked up from behind, only to find Rusty had grabbed me with his tail and was putting me on his head, the same place I sat when I used him as my personal transport, after all, he was the size of a small bus, and had a lot more horsepower. He was showing me that he was still loyal to me. "Good to know you're on my side." I muttered before standing up and glaring down on the huddle of Pokémon before me from my raised vantage point. "This mutiny ends NOW!" I shouted to them. "Steelix, push through them and pick up the culprit."

"Steeeel." He willingly replied, surging through the once tightly closed ranks of the other Pokémon and grabbing Pips by the foot with his tail, dangling him before me as I snatched back my Pokégear.

"Much better…" I told Rusty, before ordering the others to stand down or be crushed, to which they willingly obeyed. "Now, you two," I looked pointedly at Chris and Lyra, "not again, my replacement is my choice.

"Ok, sure fine..." They mumbled together before Chris suddenly had an idea.

"Guys, what if Lyra takes over, she can be the temporary leader, after all, she is already caring for Amphy. She is a good trainer too, about as good as me I think. It will also be training for her before she challenges the other gyms." He exclaimed.

"Excellent idea Chris!" Lyra said, "I'm willing to do it!"

"Alright, I replied, "but first you have to battle me and prove yourself."

"Fine, bring it on!" She exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3| Jasmine vs. Lyra**

_Chris' POV_

I watched Jasmine and Lyra take up positions on opposite sides of the gym, watching each other carefully for any sign of a weakness.

"The battle will be a single battle, with each trainer allowed 4 Pokémon. If a Pokémon faints, the use of revives is not allowed, they can be healed after the battle at the Poké-centre. Treat this as a gym battle, take it seriously as it will decide if you are strong enough to take my place." Jasmine called.

"Ok, fine," Lyra replied, "but why only four Pokémon?"

"Because in this gym as leader I only use three Pokémon at a time, the fourth one is your reserve, in case you need a better type matchup or something, you use it instead of one of your others." Jasmine explained before addressing me. "Chris, please ref the match."

"Sure" I accepted. "Please send out your first Pokémon."

"Go Marill!" Lyra shouted. Her Pokémon bounced up and down in front of her, ready to make a move.

"Go Magnezone!" Jasmine yelled as Magnezone flew in front of her, scanning Lyra and her Pokémon with lock-on.

"Marill," Lyra called, "use aqua tail, quick."

"Maaaarrrrriiiiiilllll!" Marill called as she leapt up, swinging her tail.

"Dodge it Magnezone, then use lock on, ensure you don't miss!" Jasmine countered, her Magnezone banking left while its eyes glowed red, locking on to Marill. "Right, now use thunderbolt!" Jasmine called.

"Magnezone!" Its call echoed and I watched in amazement as Marill dodged the first and second strikes before getting hit full on by the third thunderbolt, blowing it back.

"Marill, can you fight?" Lyra called anxiously.

"Mari, Marill…" it cried, clambering to its feet.

"Ok, use bubblebeam, trap it!" Lyra called as she realised that Magnezone was agile enough to dodge her Pokémon unimpeded. Marill shot bubbles at Magnezone, slowly covering its magnets as it tried to thunder shock them and pop them. "Right, now aqua tail!"

"Marrrriiiilll!" Marill jumped towards Magnezone, landing on top of it as it tried to shake her off, but it's movements were sluggish due to the thick layer of bubbles surrounding it. Suddenly Marill jumped up, swinging her tail down onto the Magnezone before gracefully landing.

"Magne…" Magnezone called as it spiralled down slowly, injured but not defeated.

"Flash cannon Code II, hit Marill before it attacks!" Jasmine called and her Magnezone began powering up a shell of pure magnetic energy, before launching it at high speed towards Marill, causing Marill to jump up, dodging the projectile narrowly. "Steady…" Jasmine said, "Now! Magnet Pull!" She suddenly yelled and as Magnezone obeyed she smiled a little.

"What are you doing?" Lyra asked in confusion as her Marill stared at the foe.

"You'll see…" she stated, before from my vantage point at the side, I saw what she was doing.

"No way…" I uttered in amazement, as the shell from flash cannon slowed down before slowly starting back towards Magnezone, pulled by his magnetic ability. "Is that really…" I said unbelieving, to which Jasmine smiled.

"Ahhhh, it appears Chris has some idea of my plan." She said before glancing down at the shell, which was nearing Marill at high speed. Seeing her do this, Lyra also glanced down and as she realised that the shell was about to hit Marill from behind she yelled 'Mar-' only to be cut off as Marill was hit and sent flying into the wall.

I looked at Marill and, seeing that she had fainted, simply stated "Marill is out of the battle. Lyra, please send in your next Pokémon."

"Go Arcanine!" She yelled as she recalled Marill back into its Pokéball. Use extreme speed, follow up with fire fang!"

"Grrrr, Arcanine!" it simply replied before charging at Magnezone so quickly it was difficult to see it move, Magnezone had no chance to dodge, and once it had closed the gap it simply used fire fang to take Magnezone out in one brutal move. I looked at Magnezone's charred and dented body before declaring the obvious.

"Magnezone is unable to battle, Leader Jasmine, please send out you next Pokémon."

"That was more like it Lyra, with that sort of combo you might have a chance!" Jasmine said before recalling Magnezone. "Well done Magnezone, go Pips!"

"Piiiiipppplup!" Pips called happily as he shot a stream of bubbles into the air.

"Ok Pips, use water gun!"

"Lup, lup!" He cried, firing a blast of water at the Arcanine, but it simply jumped out of the way.

"Keep going, we need to wear it down!" Jasmine said calmly, keeping her cool in the midst of battle. As Arcanine leapt over the stream of water yet again Jasmine suddenly called "Use peck, quickly!" taking Lyra by surprise, meaning she could only watch as the little Piplup dashed in under Arcanine and pecked its underside, causing it to flinch before it could retaliate. "Great, now bubblebeam, before Arcanine recovers!"

"Pipipipip!" Piplup replied before firing a clump of bubbles at the belly of Arcanine, covering him in them and utilising the same technique Lyra had used earlier in the battle.

"I can do that too!" Jasmine called to an anxious looking Lyra, but before she could tell Piplup to finish Arcanine off he cried out as he was flung backwards by Arcanine's thunder fang! "Didn't he flinch?" Jasmine asked, confused.

"Nope, he faked it!" Lyra replied happily.

"Piplup has fainted, please send out your third Pokémon Jasmine." I called from the sidelines as Jasmine asked Lyra when she told Arcanine to fake flinching.

"Well, I actually didn't tell him, but I signalled him as Pips made his attack. I taught him what several looks mean." She explained.

"That's an excellent idea, you might make a gym leader yet!" Jasmine exclaimed as she sent out Skarmony. "Go Flappy!" She called, "use air slash, and follow it on!" she commanded.

"Mony, skar skar!" Skarmony agreed, unleashing a powerful blade of air that could only have come from air slash, before several swirling razors of wind cut through the air behind it.

"Air slash, and air cutter? How can it do them so quickly?" Lyra called in disbelief as her Pokémon was caught up in the air slash, too hurt to dodge the air cutter behind it. Suddenly, just as they hit, Skarmony used swift and followed the star shaped rays, hitting Arcanine with steel wing as soon as swift had hit.

"Arcanine is unable to battle." I announced in total shock at the speed with which Skarmony had just dispatched of Arcanine, he hadn't stood a chance.

"Go Santa!" Lyra yelled!

"Deli, Deli, Birdy, Delibird!" Her Delibird called as it scrambled around trying to avoid Flappy and stop it from getting a good shot.

"Santa, use present!" Lyra called.

"Deli!" it replied, placing a large present on the ground before continuing its scrambling.

"Skarrr…" Flappy screeched as he dove towards the present.

"Flappy no, leave it, it's a trap!" Jasmine called desperately, but Flappy had already reached the present and was just tearing through the paper when there was a loud beep and the present exploded, taking the inquisitive Skarmony with it."

"Skarmony is out of the battle." I announced as Jasmine recalled it, sending out her Steelix instead.

"Schteeeeel!" Rusty roared, the metal behemoth taking up a large portion of the battlefield.

"Alright Rusty, iron tail! Take it out, and ignore the presents!" Jasmine called to her team leader.

"Schtee, schtee." Steelix agreed, swinging his tail like an enlarged, spiky baseball club. "Schteeeeel!" He roared, bringing it down on the exact spot Santa had occupied a few seconds before. As her lifted his tail back up Lyra gasped at the small crater in the hard clay floor.

"Right, use present again, lure it into the corner, restrict its tail movements!" Lyra called, her Delibird replying with a quick 'deli' as it lay several presents down in a row.

"Don't fall for it!" Jasmine warned as Rusty brought his tail down on the presents, crushing them as sparks flew everywhere. "Now earthquake, make Delibird fall, then you can get a clean shot."

"Schteeeeel!" Rusty acknowledged as he pounded the floor with his tail, shaking the battlefield apart as cracks began to appear in the clay. Both Jasmine and Lyra were forced to retreat to the spectators stands as the ground continued to shake, eventually stopping as Rusty began to slither closer to the fallen Delibird.

"Delibird, ice beam!" Lyra called making her Delibird shoot a thin stream of ice at Rusty, but although a few of his joints iced up, her shrugged off the attack – literally – causing the ice to shatter and allowing him to continue his advance. As soon as he was in range, he swung his tail up, blocking another ice beam, before bringing it down on Santa.

"Santa is unable to fight, please sending your last Pokémon Lyra!" I called, seeing that Delibird had – unsurprisingly – fainted.

"Schteeeeel!" Rusty roared, returning to Jasmine to await Lyra's next Pokémon.

"I guess this is it, one Pokémon each! Go Kangaskhan!" Lyra said.

"You've fought well," Jasmine replied, "but I think this is where it will end, can you defeat my Steelix?"

"Schteeeeel!" Rusty added ferociously.

"I think we can, right Kangaskhan?" Lyra replied.

"Kanga Kang!" Kangaskhan agreed.

"Alright Kangaskhan, use mega punch, quick, before Rusty can counter! Hearing this, Kangaskhan leapt towards Rusty, hitting him with a punch that would have dented a tank, causing him to be flung backwards a few feet. "Right, now use sucker punch, then get back here!"

"Kanga!" Kangaskhan cried before darting towards Rusty and hitting him with a slightly less powerful, but still painful, punch. "Khan, Khan!" Kangaskhan then called as it retreated back to Lyra, out of range of Rusty's iron tail.

"That was a good hit," Jasmine mused," I haven't seen a Steelix thrown that far for a while, and Rusty is big compared to most Steelix. Rusty, use stone edge!" On hearing this, Rusty let loose a torrent of rock and metal fragments, sending them hurtling towards Kangaskhan at high speed. Kangaskhan – thinking it was out of range of all of Steelix's attacks, was caught unprepared and, though he dodged most of the attack, he was still hit hard.

"Kanga… kan" It groaned.

"Alright Kangaskhan," Lyra called, "use dizzy punch!"

"Kanga!" it replied, clambering to its feet and launching itself at Rusty once more, punching him repeatedly before suddenly drawing back. Rusty shook his head, confused from the rapid punches.

"Shake it off Rusty, close in and use iron tail!" Jasmine called encouragingly and sure enough, Rusty lumbered forward, regaining his senses almost immediately before smashing his tail on Kangaskhan who could not take so much damage and fainted.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle, jasmine wins!" I said.

"What, how did Rusty take him out with that one last hit?" Lyra asked, confused at how Rusty had done so much damage.

"Well," Jasmine replied, "remember when you had Santa use ice beam on rusty?"

"Yeah…" Lyra replied uncertainly.

"Well, rusty blocked that last ice beam with his tail, where the ice froze, and he hit Kangaskahn so hard that it shattered, so Kangaskhan was effectively hit with ice shard at the exact same time, and because they hit at the same time, his defence was really weak, so he took a lot more damage than normal." Jasmine explained.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm not good enough to be leader then…" Lyra said sadly.

"No, you were pretty much equal to me, and you battled well, I think you are good enough. Do you want to be?" asked Jasmine.

"Well," Lyra said, slightly happier, "Yeah, I will do it, what happens now?"

"Now? Now we talk to the Champion, Lance. He needs to agree."

"Oh, will he?" Lyra wondered.

"Yeah, probably. Chris, please could you take my Pokémon to the poke Centre and take Lyra too, I'm going to contact Lance."

"Ok sure," I said as Jasmine handed me her Pokéballs, "Come on Lyra, lets go.


End file.
